Lips Of An Angel
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: He’s with her but he wants someone else. Grillows babi!


**Lips of An Angel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the song**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: He's with her but he wants someone else. Grillows babi!**

**A/N: I heard this song a couple moths ago, referred by a friend, and I loved it. As soon as I heard it I said, "This reminds me of Grillows. I'm gonna write a story about it!" LOL That is exactly what I said. After a year it's becoming popular…weird. But over time I have been busy so I have been writing bit by bit. Haven't decided if it was a one shot or not. Please R&R!**

Gil sat at the small working desk in his hotel room. He was huddled over paperwork that needed to be completed before he headed back to Vegas.

Gil glanced over to the brunette in only a tank top and panties lying on the messy bed. Gil scratched his bare chest and ran his hand over his newly clean-shaven face.

Just as he was about to go back to his work his cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID. _Catherine Willows_ read in bright green letters.

He glanced at his watch. It was four am. To his knowledge Catherine had the night off and she should have been asleep.

"Hey." He said in a bare whisper.

"Hey. What are you doing?" replied a slightly trembling voice.

"Nothing. Paperwork. Why aren't you sleeping?" Gil turned looking at Sarah who was looking at him suspiciously.

"I can't sleep." She said sniffing.

"Are you crying?"

"Yea. Don't worry about it. Sam stuff." She said laughing. "Why are you whispering?"

"She's here. We shared a room."

"Oh…"

_Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girls in the next room  
_

"You know I wish that I were here with you." He said smiling. He could feel her smiling through the phone.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. I still love you."

"Gil you know I love you too." Catherine said. She knew that he loved her. They had been in love for years. Even now.

Gil turned and looked at Sarah who was now reading a book propped up on the bed.

"I don't love her like I love you Cath." He said his voice still hushed.

"Then why are you with her?" she asked simply.

Gil didn't know why he was still with her. He didn't know how he ended up kissing her or taking her to some cheap hotel, giving her one of his speeches. He didn't know why he told her that he loved her when he really didn't.

_Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

"I don't know." He said finally breaking their silence.

"I had a dreamt of you. Us. We were on the beach together."

Gil laughed and sat leaned forward resting his elbows on the table.

"What's so funny?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing. Just I dreamt of you too."

"What was your dream about?" she asked.

"You and how beautiful you were. You were just so beautiful."

He could feel her blush through the phone.

"Catherine. Does he know?" he asked turning serious.

"No, Warrick doesn't know. Does she?"

"I don't think she knows."

"Should we tell them?" she asked.

"…"

"We don't have to, but I want to love you with out being afraid Catherine."

"I know…me too. I just don't know yet. I don't want to hurt him." She said sighing.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

"How's Lindsey?"

"She's fine. The same old Lindsey, but she's growing up. She's not really accepting Warrick and I."

"Why not?" he asked a little happy that his little girl had some sense.

"I don't know. Linds is a complicated girl sometimes. I guess she misses Ed."

Gil frowned a bit. He was hoping that she missed him, but that was her real father.

"She misses you too." She added sincerely, and meaning it.

Gil laughed.

"Gil, I have a surprise for you when you come back. It'll be just the two of us. Worry free."

"So do I." Gil said rubbing his bare cheek. He knew how much Catherine loved his beard. What would she be obsessed with now? If she got over the bread.

"Griss come to bed." A muffled voice said from the bed.

"Hey, I gotta go."

"Ok. I love you." Catherine said.

Gil sat admiring the words. "I love you too, Angel."

"I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Gil slowly closed his phone and tossed it onto the desk. God did he love his angel. With her around it was always hard to love anyone else, or even notice anyone else.

_  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it so hard to be faithful  
_

He smiled his million dollar cute smug boy smile knowing later that she would call in the middle of the night.

_  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late  
_

HAHA so I did it! I did it! LOL I hate when I have an idea for a story and wait for firkin ever to do something for it. But its fun! So tell me love it or hate it? Please R&R!


End file.
